


Close Relation

by Phoenixclan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of sibling love, Clara and Frisk are female, Death, F/F, F/M, Frisk has a little sister, No Major Character Death, Very little politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixclan/pseuds/Phoenixclan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk manages to save Asriel too after their big fight. All the monsters go up to the Surface together where they are now accepted. Frisk and Asriel( and maybe Chara) will face new challenges on the Surface and find new friends too. (I will be adding a few AUs to this story too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A flower in the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my first ever story hope you guys like it!

“Frisk…Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Asriel sat on the bed of golden flowers in the Ruins. Frisk had been sure he would go back there in order to not be able to hurt anyone else when he turned back into ‘Flowey’. Now, Frisk stood behind Asriel with tears in her eyes.

“Why are you pushing me away? I want to help you, Asriel.” Frisk said, crying a bit

“You know it’s pointless. I have no _soul_. Soon I’ll be that damned flower again.” Asriel said sadly “So just go. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“You know what? I _don’t_ have anything better to do! I want to help you! And I’m not leaving till I do!” Frisk shouted

To emphasis her point, she sat down beside Asriel. The two twelve year-olds sat in silence for a moment before Asriel decided to break it.

“You’re almost _nothing_ like Chara.” Asriel commented

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked curiously

“I mean your personality. She was hateful, dishonest, and mean to everyone except me, mom and dad. You are kind, caring and nice to everyone.” Asriel said “You’re totally different from Chara.”

“Asriel, you’re nice too. Your kind, caring and would never hurt anyone.” Frisk said smiling

“Frisk, I was the one who wanted to start killing in the first place so-“ Asriel started but Frisk cut him off.

“Stop that! That wasn’t you! That was Flowey! Chara told me herself as she knew the difference between you and Flowey! I got to meet the real her once! She asked me to SAVE you!” Frisk shouted

“I knew it. You’re doing this for _her_. Not for _me_.” Asriel said, sighing

“I am doing this for you and Chara! You deserve a second chance more than anyone! I’m actually doing this for myself too! I want to SAVE you because I feel as if you’re my _brother_!” Frisk shouted

Asriel froze for a second. He started to feel guilty at pushing her away. He also started feeling puzzled as to why Frisk cared for him so much.

“Why do you care so much about me? I hurt you so much. I even hurt my own parents. What I did is unforgivable.” Asriel said heavily

“I care about you, Asriel, because I feel like you’re my brother. You are not Flowey. Flowey hurt everyone. Not you.” Frisk said, hugging Asriel

Asriel was in shock for a while before hugging Frisk back. He finally understood why she wanted to SAVE him. After a while, he broke the hug and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“Thank you, Frisk. For caring so much about me. And for letting me know Chara wasn’t all that bad.” Asriel said smiling

“Asriel, can I tell you something?” Frisk asked quietly

“Anything.” Asriel said happily

“I wanted to _kill_ you. I mean you as Flowey.” Frisk said softly

Asriel froze before chuckling a bit. He wasn’t surprised by that. He was sure a lot of monsters wanted Flowey dead.

“I’m sure you did.” Asriel said smiling

“Not just you. I wanted to kill _everyone_ down here. I _hated_ the world. I hated everyone when I first fell.” Frisk said grimly

“Frisk, why would feel like that?” Asriel asked, a bit scared

“My old parents. My human parents hated me. They abused me, embarrassed me, and even threatened me. They did everything in their power to ruin my life. My siblings were the same too. I had never felt or experienced kindness or care before.” Frisk said sadly

“How could they!? You were their daughter and sister! Even Chara had enough love in her for her to care for me and my parents!” Asriel shouted in anger.

“That’s why I climbed the mountain. I wanted it to end. But I didn’t die. Instead I ended up in _heaven_.” Frisk said happily “I met mom, dad, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton. Oh, and Monster Kid. They didn’t hurt me or discourage me. They cared for me and they boosted me to do my best.”

“Frisk…then you should go be with them. There’s really no way of saving me now so just forget about me, okay?” Asriel asked. He could already feel himself ebbing away.

“No. I will not forget about you. I already thought of a way to SAVE when I was walking here.” Frisk said happily

“What do you mean?” Asriel asked curiously

Frisk then took out her soul. Asriel looked at it for a moment before realising what Frisk wanted to do.

“No! I’m not talking your soul!” Asriel shouted “I am not going to kill you so I can live!”

“I’m not giving you my soul, idiot. I don’t want to die if you don’t mind.” Frisk said smiling “I’m giving you half of my soul.”

“What are –?” Asriel asked but trailed off as Frisk ripped her soul into two.

The two red halves suddenly glowed an even brighter red. Then there was a flash of light. When it ended, Frisk was holding two light red souls.

“I knew it would work. Gersun was never wrong before.” Frisk said proudly

“Gersun told you this would happen?” Asriel asked in surprise

“He knows a lot more about human souls than you and all the other monsters think he does. He is a very wise old turtle.” Frisk said happily

“Are you hurt or anything from that?” Asriel asked worriedly

“I’m fine but Gersun said there might be a few side effects.” Frisk said as she handed one soul to Asriel. “Together?”

“On three,” Asriel said nervously as he put the soul near his chest “One, two…three!”  


The two pushed the souls inside of them at the same time. Asriel’s physical form immediately began changing. His muzzle shrunk a bit so did his hands and feet. His hands suddenly had five fingers and his feet had five toes.

Frisk’s physical form changed a bit too. Her long brown hair changed to a silver white colour. Her brown eyes changed to pinkish red. She also grew fangs.

“These are the side effects, I guess?” Asriel asked as he looked himself up and down.

“Yeah. Now you almost look human.” Frisk said looking at him closely.

 “I guess.” Asriel said. He then suddenly felt happy and all the other emotions he had lost. “I can feel…I can _FEEL_!”

“You see, I told you I would find a way to SAVE you.” Frisk said happily

“Thank you, Frisk.” Asriel said as he hugged Frisk tightly. “Now let’s see mom and dad.”

“Sure. All of them are still in the barrier room.” Frisk said with a smile.

The two kids walked together, hand in hand, to the barrier room. They had no idea something was watching them and it always would….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Toriel and Asgore react? Watch in the next chapter!


	2. Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink. Never thought i would write them in here.

“My child, where are you?”

Toriel paced around the barrier room getting more worried by the second. Asgore and Sans watched her with growing amusement. The normally composed boss monster was now having a nervous breakdown.

“tori, you need to calm down.” Sans said

“Yes, I agree. You need to relax, Tori.” Asgore said, trying to hold his laughter. “Frisk will be fine.”

“You don’t know that for sure. She could die, she could be hurt, she could be in pain... I CAN’T LOSE ANOTHER!” Toriel cried

Asgore chuckled a bit before walking over to Toriel and hugging her. Toriel then slowly relaxed herself in her husband’s arms.

“Tori, Frisk is a tough nut to crack. I’m sure she’s fine. You need to relax.” Asgore said softly

“Yeah, your majesty! Frisk is so tough she even got past me! The punk is definitely fine!” Undyne shouted

“Y-yes. I agree. Frisk is no doubt heading back here as we speak.” Alphys squeaked

“I WISH THE HUMAN WOULD HURRY UP. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM EAGER TO GO UOP TO THE SURFACE.” Papyrus said impatiently

“I’m sure the dudette is fine, your majesty!” Monster Kid said happily

Just then, the group heard footsteps getting louder and louder. The next moment, Frisk came bounding into the room and tackled both Asgore and Toriel in a hug.

“My, you have quite the energetic child, Tori.” Asgore chided

 “I see that you had an enjoyable time, my child.” Toriel said to Frisk.

“Yeah, I did.” Frisk said happily

“uh…Frisk, why do ya look almost like a boss monster?” Sans asked curiously

“Long story, Sans.” Frisk said then turned to her adopted parents “Mom, Dad. You two might wanna save your hugs.”

 “Why, Frisk?” Asgore asked curiously

“Come on, uh, in!” Frisk called

Toriel and Asgore then gasped as Asriel walked into the room slowly. The other monsters reactions were different.

Sans watched Asriel with a stony expression. His pupils slowly dissolving. The other monsters however watched Asriel with curiosity.

“Hi mom and dad. Long time no see.” Asriel said softly

Toriel started tearing up and Asgore just stood in shock while Frisk smiled. Then Frisk gasped as Asriel’s new soul came out of his chest and turned blue. Then Asriel was slammed against the wall very hard. Frisk turned around to see Sans with his magical eye burning a sinister blue.

“Sans!?” Toriel gasped “Let him go!”

But Sans ignored her and turned to the struggling Asriel. He then proceeded to lock Asriel’s limbs with a few bones.

“heya, weed. nice to see you.” Sans said grimly

“I’m not Flowey!” Asriel shouted angrily

“don’t give me that fake innocence, weed. You killed everyone.” Sans growled “now, i’m gonna make sure that ya can’t hurt anyone else!”

Sans then summoned his ‘GasterBlasters’ around Asriel. Toriel and Asgore watched in horror, unable to move. Sans fired but at the last second, Frisk jumped in front of Asriel.

“Frisk!” Asriel shouted in horror

“kiddo!” Sans shouted in shock

All the monsters watched in horror as Frisk’s soul broke into two and shook violently.

“I-I refuse to die now!” Frisk shrieked

Her soul then reattached and went back in her. The group sighed in relief. Frisk had suffered too much just to die moments before they go up to the surface.

“My child, are you alright?” Toriel asked as she and Asgore rushed over.

“I-I’m fine.” Frisk lied hiding her burns.

“Bastard! You hurt Frisk one more time and I’ll make you regret it, Bastard.” Asriel shouted in rage

“Asriel, don’t use that type of language.” Toriel admonished

Asriel turned pink at being advised by his mother while Frisk giggled at him. Asgore, now deadly calm, turned to face Sans.

“Sans, let go of my child now.” Asgore growled

“i’ll let the weed go when I feel like I can let it go.” Sans said simply “sorry for hitting ya, kiddo.”

“I accept your apology, Sans.” Frisk said smiling “But Sans, please, Asriel and Flowey are not the same person.”

“kid, he killed everyone. he killed _papyrus_.” Sans said

“That wasn’t Asriel, Sans. Please. He’s not Flowey.” Frisk pleaded

Sans looked from Frisk’s pleading face to Asriel then back to Frisk. He then sighed and let go of Asriel. When he was free, Asriel immediately tackled Frisk in a hug.

“Idiot! Don’t do that!” Asriel shrieked “You scared me half to death.”

“Asriel, how are you alive?” Asgore asked curiously

“It’s all thanks to this idiot. She saved me.” Asriel said happily

“Frisk, thank you.” Asgore said

“There’s no need to thank me, dad. I was just saving my bro.” Frisk said happily

“Now let’s see the Surface together.” Toriel suggested

“YES! FINALLY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GETS TO MEET OTHER HUMANS.” Papyrus shouted happily

The rest of the monsters followed Papyrus out the Underground slowly. Frisk and Asriel held hands as they walked behind their parents. They were finally going to be a happy family.

*In the Anti-Void

“This universe is strange.” Error said

He then created a puppet of Sans and looked at it carefully.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that. Won’t we?” Error said to himself

Error laughed maniacally. Ink watched Error from afar. He had to stop Error, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error is going to do something. Hopefully nothing evil.... :)


	3. Apology

Play. The reason I'm writing this is because I'm really busy with school right now. I'm just 15 FYI. I going to have my finals then my PT3 exam after that. But that doesn't mean I am going to stop writing. It will just be a while before the following update. I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys that have been following the story. That's all for now. Bye!!


	4. Friends and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Like I said, I was busy with my exams but now I'm back and ready to finish this! :)

“It’s the Royal family!”

The rest of the Underground had come up to the Surface before the group in the barrier had even moved. Now, all the monsters were staring at the Royal family.

‘ _Royalty? Am I really royalty now?_ ’ Frisk thought

‘ _Of course you are, Frisk._ ’ Asriel thought

Frisk nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Asriel’s voice in her head. She turned to look at him and saw that he was giving him a big smile.

“How did you do that?” Frisk asked quietly so no one else would hear.

“We’re connected by your soul. I think we have a soul and mind connection now so I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine.” Asriel whispered

“Okay. I was just scared someone was in my head again.” Frisk said

They all stood and basked in the glorious sunlight. Frisk took a deep breath and sighed contently. She never thought she would get to feel the warmth and see the sun again.  
Just then, Frisk saw two men in black suits walking up to them. She suddenly felt a surge of terror as she thought that they would attack. Instead, the two men spoke to Asgore and Toriel.

“Are you the rulers of the Underground?” one of the men asked

“Yes, we are.” Toriel replied

“Please come with us. Our president would like to meet you.” The same man said

Asgore thought about it for a second before agreeing to go with them. He then told the rest of the monsters to stay put as they didn’t want any trouble.

The men then led the Royal family to a helicopter at the bottom of the mountain. The moment they entered, the helicopter took off.

“Mom, Dad, Asriel! Look how high we are!” Frisk exclaimed as she looked out the window of the helicopter

The three other boss monsters looked out the window to see trees, streams and houses rushing past. Asriel’s reaction to that was by sitting back in his seat quickly and covering his face with his ears.

“What’s wrong, bro?” Frisk asked curiously

“I-I’m afraid of heights!” Asriel squeaked

Frisk had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep her from laughing at Asriel’s shaking form. The helicopter moved quickly through fields and small towns until it reached the city. Frisk told the monsters that the city was called ‘Washington D.C’.

The helicopter landed and the monsters got out. There was a big white building in front of them. The moment Frisk stepped out of the plane, she heard people talking, cars rumbling, the wind whooshing by and other things.

“My ears changed too.” Frisk commented to Asriel “I’ve never been able to hear this much.”

“We hear this much all the time. It’s actually a neat trick for listening for danger.” Asriel said with a smile

“Frisk! Is that you!?” A voice called

The Royal family turned around to see a group of five kids running towards them. One of them, a little girl, ran straight and hugged Frisk.

“Luna!?” Frisk gasped

“I can’t believe your alive, big sis!” Luna cried as she continued to hug Frisk tightly

“Hey, Frisky. Nice ta see ya in one piece.” A boy said with a smile

“James! Tristan! Jake! Emily!” Frisk gasped in delighted surprise

“Hey Frisk. Looks like your alright.” Tristan said happily

“Yeah but now we have to worry about her being a vampire because of her new fangs.” Jake said sarcastically

“Oh ha-ha, Jake. Very funny.” Frisk said as she faked a laugh

“It’s great to see you, Frisk. Luna has been living with James since you disappeared.” Emily said happily

“Why? What happened to my mother and father?” Frisk asked then said “Oh, please tell me that they died horribly.”

Asriel, Toriel and Asgore were shocked that Frisk actually wished her birth parents were dead. However the other kids just smiled and laughed softly.

“I wish.” James said harshly “Luna ran away thinking that they did something to you. My dad found her walking down street alone and cold to the touch.”

“I’m so sorry, Luna. I should have been there for you.” Frisk said sadly while crying a bit

“It’s okay, sis. I’m fine now.” Luna said with a small smile “Big brother and sister weren’t nice to me like you were so I wanted a new home. Without you there, I couldn’t bear living with them anymore.”

“Frisk, my child, are these your friends?” Toriel asked curiously

“Yeah. That’s James, Jake, Emily and Tristan.” Frisk said as she introduced her friends “And this is Luna, my little sister. She’s two years younger than me.”

Frisk’s friends said their hellos to the Royal family while Luna just stuck very close to Frisk. Frisk saw that Luna was afraid and whispered words of comfort to Luna.

“You four are quite calm even though we are real monsters.” Asgore commented

Jake shrugged and said “We trust Frisk. Anyone she thinks is okay, we think their okay.”

“What are you guys even doing here, Frisk?” James asked curiously

“We’re here to meet your dad, James.” Frisk said brightly

“Really?” James asked in surprise

“Yeah. Got to inform him that monsters are free now, don’t we?” Frisk said with a nod

“Then I’ll take you guys. I wanted to say bye to dad anyway.” James suggested

“You can do that?” Frisk asked

“Yep. Let’s go.” James said happily then turned to his other three friends “Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!”

Jake, Emily and Tristan said their goodbyes and left. Then James led the Royal family into the building which Frisk told the monsters it was called the ‘White House’. James led them through a few corridors until they reached two big wooden doors.

“Here we are. I have to go.” James said quickly “My mom is going to kill me if I miss dinner. Come on, Luna.”

“B-but I wanna stay with sis.” Luna said softly

James smiled and said “Okay. I’ll tell my mom that your not staying with us anymore. Bye Frisk, Luna.”

“Bye, James.” Frisk said happily

“Nice bunch of friends you have there, Frisk.” Asgore commented

“The best, dad.” Frisk said happily then said “Come on, let’s go.”

*Anti-Void*

Error Sans watched Frisk and Flowey fight Asgore in the Underfell universe. He watched with a bored expression.

“Let’s change things, shall we?” Error said wickedly

“Error!” A voice shouted

Error turned around to see Ink Sans standing behind him with his left eye glowing yellow. Error smiled sinisterly at his rival.

“You must stop this! You are destroying these universes!” Ink shouted

“So?” Error asked in bored tune “I’m sure you can see that I don’t care. I’m called the ‘Destroyer’ for a reason.”

“Well my duty as the ‘Creator’ is to stop you from destroying these universes.” Ink stated boldly before giving Error a pleading look and said “Error… please. Stop this.”

“Never!” Error shouted angrily “ I’m never going to stop. You will die!”

Error sent one of his strings at Ink but Ink dodged lazily. Ink then sighed and prepared his own attack.

“So be it.” Ink muttered and their battle commenced

However, unknowing to Ink, Error had already changed something in Underfell that would cause the monsters there great sorrow in that universe. Especially for a certain talking flower and a certain angel in that universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the President going to like the monsters? Will he let them stay topside? Let's see and thanks so much to those who have waited so long for a new chapter for sticking to the story! I appreciate it so much!


	5. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the monsters are going to see the president. Will he let them stay?

Frisk pushed the doors open and they went in to the room. It was a massive circular room. In the middle of the room sat a man behind his desk writing something. The man looked up when he heard them come in.

“Ah, if it isn’t young Frisk Freeman. It’s so nice to see you again.” The man said in a happy tune

“Hi, Mr Nixon. How are you?” Frisk asked politely

“I’m very well, thanks.” Nixon said with a smile

“Thank you for looking after my little sister while I was, uh, gone.” Frisk said happily

“It’s the least I could do for one of my son’s best friends.” Nixon said “There’s no need for thanks.”

“Oh, where are my manners?” Frisk muttered to herself then said “Mr Nixon, this is Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, The King and Queen of the Underground. This is Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of the Underground.”

“Pleasure to meet you, your majesties.” Nixon said as he gave a short bow

Asgore and Toriel bowed back and so did Asriel. Nixon then asked someone to bring some more chairs for the Royals. After they were all seated, they started discussion.

“So Frisk, you really did it.” Nixon said brightly “You freed all the monsters in the Underground.”

“Well, I did have some help.” Frisk said as she glanced at Asriel

“Mr Asgore-“ Nixon started but Asgore cut him off

“Just call me Asgore. It’s fine.” Asgore said warmly

“Okay then, Asgore. Then you can call me Richard.” Nixon said with a smile before he said “Asgore, how many monsters are there exactly?”

“It’s impossible to tell unless we count the entire Underground but I’d harbour a guess of maybe 350000 monsters and below.” Asgore said

“Okay.” Nixon muttered before asking “Are any of you very hostile?”

“No.” Asgore said firmly “None of the monsters are hostile. If they are provoked, then of course they will react in self defence.”

“Ah, I see.” Nixon said softly “I’m just asking because I can’t let you stay up here if you have hostile intentions.’

“I completely understand.” Asgore said with a knowing smile

“So does this mean that they can stay up here, Mr Nixon?” Frisk asked quickly

“Yes, Frisk. It does.” Nixon said happily

“Yes!” Frisk shrieked happily

“I have just one request for you and your wife, Asgore.” Nixon said

“What would that be, Richard?” Asgore asked curiously

“Could you adopt Frisk and Luna here?” Nixon asked “They would be much happier with you two as their parents.”

“We already adopted Frisk so I’m sure we can adopt her little sister as well.” Toriel said happily

“Wonderful! Now we will have to see about where you and your kind will be staying until a permanent living space can be built.” Nixon declared “But you needn’t worry about that. I will handle all that.”

“Thank you so much.” Asgore said gratefully

“Think nothing of it.” Nixon said happily “Now I have assigned Mr Danvers to be your personal assistant. He will take of your transport and every other important thing you need. He is waiting outside the door. You can go if there’s nothing else to discuss.”

“Thank you again.” Toriel said with a smile

“It’s nothing and till we meet again.” Nixon as he opened the door for them

The Royals exited and Nixon closed the door behind them. A man they presumed was Mr Danvers was standing in front of them. He asked them where they wanted to go and Asgore said he wanted to go back to the mountain to inform the rest of the monsters but Toriel said she wanted to go shopping for clothes.

In the end, the Royal family split up with Asgore going back to the mountain in the helicopter and Toriel, Asriel, Frisk and Luna going with Mr Danvers in a limousine to a mall nearby. As the limousine drove through the streets, Luna spotted a playground nearby.

“Oooh, sis look! A playground!” Luna squealed in delight

“Hey, yeah it is a playground.” Frisk said in delight

“Mr Danvers, could we perhaps leave the children here and return after I’ve done my shopping?” Toriel asked politely “So that they could have some fun by themselves.”

“Of course, just let me turn around.” Mr Danvers said

“Thanks a lot, mom.” Asriel said as he, Frisk and Luna got out.

“Just be careful and be safe.” Toriel advised

“We will, we promise.” Frisk said happily “Bye, mom.”

“We will be back after a little while.” Toriel said “Stay here until then. Goodbye then, my children.”

And with that, the limousine drove away. Frisk and Asriel heaved a sigh of relief as they thought Toriel was going to lecture them on how to be safe in a playground. They then heard Luna squeal in delight and ran off to the swings.

“Luna, wait up!” Frisk called after her little sister

“Come on, sis. Push me.” Luna said happily as she sat on one of the swings

Frisk giggled at her sister’s enthusiasm. She had forgotten how energetic Luna could be. Frisk and Asriel walked over and Frisk started push Luna. Luna slowly got higher and higher. Suddenly, one of the chains of the swings broke and sent Luna flying through the air.

“AAAAAAH!” Luna screamed and closed her eyes.

Luna waited for herself to land hard on the ground but it never happened. When she opened her eyes, Asriel was holding in his arms with a concerned look on his face. Asriel had moved so fast that Frisk had barely any time to react before Asriel had ran and caught Luna safely.

“Are you okay?” Asriel worriedly

“I-I’m f-fine. T-thank y-you.” Luna stuttered

Asriel put Luna down and Frisk immediately started checking her. Luna began to tell her that she was fine but Frisk continued to look her over until she was satisfied.

“Sis, I’m fine.” Luna wined

“I’m just making sure.” Frisk said worriedly as she checked Luna’s arm “Thank god you’re here Asriel.”

“Nah, I couldn’t just let her get hurt. It’s just like an instinct that I moved.” Asriel said modestly

“Are you sure your okay, Luna?” Frisk asked worriedly

“Yeah, I am.” Luna said happily “Thanks to him.”

“No problem, Luna.” Asriel said smiling

‘ _At least, their getting along._ ’ Frisk thought before she said “Okay then. Let’s play on something else then.”

The three then played on the slide, the see-saw and the monkey bars. They had so much fun, they didn’t even they were tired until they were completely out of breath. They collapsed on the grass of the playground and just laid there talking.

Suddenly, they heard wheels rolling towards them. The next moment, a woman cycling with her groceries stopped in front of them. She looked at Asriel closely then addresses Frisk.

“Hey kid, ya might wanna tell your brother it’s a little early to dress up for Halloween.” The woman said

Frisk had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep herself from laughing as Asriel just gawked at the woman as she left. Luna just giggled at Asriel.

“What is she talking about? What does she mean by me dressing up?” Asriel asked confused

“Humans have this special day of the year where kids will dress up like monsters and other scary stuff then go around their neighbourhood asking for candy.” Frisk explained “It’s really fun.”

“Sounds like fun too.” Asriel said then exclaimed “Hey there’s mom!”

The three kids ran to the limousine which had just parked and got in. To their surprise, Asgore was there too. He smiled at them as they got in.

“Hello you three, I hope you had an enjoyable time.” Asgore said with a smile

“The best, dad.” Asriel said happily

“Good because there will be no more rolling around anymore for you two.” Toriel said to Frisk and Asriel “You two are absolutely filthy.”

It was true that Asriel clothes were dirty and covered in dust but Frisk took it to a whole new level. She had dirt, ketchup, burns and some nasty slime on her clothes.

“The minute we’re at the hotel, you two are taking a shower.” Asgore said sternly

“Yes, dad.” Asriel said softly

The limousine reached the hotel that all the monsters we’re staying at in no time. They got down and went up to their room. Frisk got the shock of her life when she saw her room.

There were four bedrooms. The living room had a huge TV, a chandelier, a big sofa and some armchairs. The bathroom had a hot tub, shower and other utilities. Their room was a penthouse!

They entered and suddenly, the door slammed behind them. They turned to see Sans with his magical eye glowing a sinister blue staring at them.

“Heya, weed.” Sans growled

*Anti-Void*

Ink dropped to his knees panting. His battle with Error had left him drained of energy. Error had fled after he knew he couldn’t beat Ink.

“I have to stop him. He is doing too much damage.” Ink muttered to himself

Ink got up and returned to his own timeline. He needed rest before tracking down Error again. Hopefully, he could beat Error the next time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not adding in the Ink and Error fight. What is Sans going to do? Find out next chapter!


	6. New Powers and Universes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter has a bit of Underfell in it. Enjoy!

Tension was in the air. Toriel and Asgore gripped Asriel’s and Frisk’s shoulders tightly. Luna gripped Frisk’s sweater and stood very close to her.

Frisk was glaring at Sans. She was so mad she could have killed him. Asriel, on the other hand, was completely in shock for his and Frisk’s life.

“Sans, I warn you.” Asgore growled “You hurt my children again and I will kill you mercilessly.”

“relax, your majesty. i’m just here to convey a message from alphys.” Sans said in deathly calm way

“What is it?” Toriel asked kindly

“she wants to see both frisk and the weed tomorrow at her lab in hotlands. She said that she wants to do some analysis of your new forms.” Sans said then addressed Asriel only “this is only for you weed. you hurt anyone, even the smallest moldsmall, and I will be sure to judge you again, flowey.”

“I’m not Flowey. My name is Asriel Dreemurr.” Asriel shouted in protest but, for some strange reason, he felt his sins crawling up his back.

“we’ll see, weed. bye everyone.” Sans said then teleported away

“Do not worry, Asriel. We will not let him touch you, Frisk or Luna.” Asgore said calmly

“Thanks, dad.” Asriel said gratefully

“My child, are you hungry?” Toriel asked Luna

“A little bit but I don’t want to trouble you, miss…uh-.” Luna said softly before trailing off

“Toriel, my child. My name is Toriel.” Toriel said kindly “And now you are my daughter so it is no trouble, my child. I’ll make a pie for us all to enjoy together.”

“T-thank you, miss Toriel.” Luna said gratefully but softly because she was never treated with so much kindness.

“You two will go and take your bath now. Then after that, we will all have dinner and go to bed.” Asgore said sternly to Frisk and Asriel as they sneaked to the TV.

*sigh* “Okay, dad.” Frisk said

“Fine.” Asriel said with a long sigh

*Underfell Universe*

Frisk panted and spat some blood out of her mouth. She was on all fours in great pain while she slowly died from the physical attack of Asgore with Flowey and Clara beside her.

Flowey and Clara were beside her. Clara could only be seen by Frisk and Flowey. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they did not know how to help Frisk. Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton were all jeering and laughing at Frisk as she died slowly.

 “ya see, kid. ‘mercy’ is useless. you should die cause’ of all the silly kindness act you’ve been pulling.” Sans jeered

“I could have protected you but you decided to leave. Serves you right that you’re going to die.” Toriel said laughing maniacally

“All of you are creeps!” Flowey shouted angrily “Idiots and creeps! The humans were right to banish you creeps here!”

“Shut your mouth!” Asgore said then sent a fireball at Flowey

Flowey closed his eyes but nothing hit him. He opened his eyes to see Frisk staggering in front of him with her stick broken by Asgore’s fireball. Even when she was so close to death, she would not let her friends die.

“Y-you are all so cruel.” Frisk gasped

“Oh, you just noticed.” Undyne sneered

“Flowey, after I die. Take my soul. Clara, you have my physical form.” Frisk said slowly and then dropped to her knees

“Frisk, no! You have to-.” Clara shrieked but Frisk cut her off

“You know I can’t hold on anymore.” Frisk said then coughed out more blood “You two were my only friends here. Thank you for helping so much. And you monsters-.”

Frisk then looked the monsters in the eyes. They were shocked to see that there was pity in her eyes.

“I forgive you for what you’ve done.” Frisk said “I don’t hate you. I pity you. I pity you because none of you will ever know true friendship or love or kindness. You think dying is the worst thing in life then your wrong. There are far worse things In the living world then death.”

“Shut up.” Alphys sneered and sent an electric attack at Frisk which hit her square on the chest.

Flowey and Clara watched in horror as Frisk fell onto her back and moved no more. Suddenly Frisk’s soul floated slowly out of her chest. Asgore made a wild grab for it but Flowey got it first and absorbed straight away. Then there was a flash of light in which Clara phased into Frisk’s body.

When the flash ended, Avon Dreemurr stood in Flowey’s place looking murderous. He was wearing a red sweater with black stripes and black pants. Avon turned to look at Frisk’s body but now it looked a little different. Frisk’s face now had a natural blush and her hair was longer and had also changed to a caramel colour. Frisk’s eyes had also turned blood red. The wound that killed her was also gone.

“Son? Is that you?” Asgore asked concerned

“Don’t try to pretend here!” Avon spat bitterly “You never cared about me! Clara was the only one who showed any kindness but you made me be mean and cruel to her too!"

“Don’t worry, Avon. I forgive you.” Clara said softly

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Avon said quickly

“I know and I forgive you.” Clara said with a smile

“This is exactly why we wanted to kill that worthless excuse for a human.” Toriel growled “Look what she has done to you son! Your as weak as her!”

“I’m not weak. Clara isn’t weak. F-Frisk wasn’t weak.” Avon said slowly “I have love not LOVE. I am strong because I have my sister and Frisk beside me.”

“HA! Frisk is dead! Just like she should be!” Alphys shouted before she got hit by a fireball and fell onto her back.

“Shut up! She was better than all of you!” Avon shouted angrily

The monsters then watched in shock as Avon began changing. Suddenly, the Angel of Life stood in Avon’s place. Toriel and Asgore gaped at Avon’s new form.

“Son, how did you that?” Asgore asked in shock

“I told you, as long as I have Clara and Frisk by my side, I’m stronger than you think.” Avon growled “And stop calling me ‘son’. You never cared about me. I’m not your son anymore!”

“I’ll always be with you, Avon.” Clara said happily

“Thanks, Clara.” Avon said smiling

“If your now our son then you’re the Undergrounds enemy!” Asgore said angrily

“Come on then. We’re waiting.” Avon said simply “Ready, Clara?”

Clara smiled evilly and created some red knives out of thin air and said “Ready.”

Then the monsters attacked but with Avon as the Angel of Life, only Sans could almost match Avon’s new powers. The battle was going to be tough for the monsters.

*Undertale Universe*

Asriel woke up to the beeping of his new alarm clock. He and Frisk had set the time so they wouldn’t be late to see Alphys. Asriel glanced beside him and saw that Frisk and Luna were still sleeping. They had slept together as Luna wanted to sleep with Frisk.

“Frisk, Luna wake up.” Asriel said softly but the two sisters did not move an inch.

“FRISK, LUNA WAKE UP!” Asriel shouted

Frisk shot up in the bed as Luna yelped in surprise and toppled onto the floor. Frisk looked around wildly before punching Asriel in the arm and glared at him.

“Don’t do that! You scared the hell out of me!” Frisk shrieked “Look! Even Luna got scared!”

“I’m sorry but we need to see Alphys remember?” Asriel said apologetically

“Don’t do it again.” Frisk said sternly “Do you understand, Asriel Dreemurr?”

“Y-yes, F-Frisk.” Asriel stuttered as Frisk glaring face closed in on his “God you are scary if you want to be.”

“Thank you.” Frisk said happily “Now come on. Let’s get ready.”

“Okay. Are you okay, Luna?” Asriel asked worriedly as Luna got up off the floor

“Yeah, I am.” Luna said with a smile

“Okay, that’s good.” Asriel sighed in relief

After that, the three siblings went to clean themselves. After that, they changed and went into the kitchen together. Toriel was already there and had already made breakfast. A butterscotch and cinnamon pie.

“Good morning, my children.” Toriel said happily ‘Come and eat your breakfast.’

‘Good morning, mom.” Frisk said as she sat down at the dining table.

“Thanks, mom.” Asriel said gratefully as looked at the pie hungrily

“Thank you, m-mom.” Luna said and stuttered the last word. She still couldn’t call Toriel ‘mom’

“Not a problem, my child.” Toriel said kindly

After breakfast, the three siblings left for Mt. Ebbott. They were glad to be out of the hotel room after being lectured by Toriel for twenty on how to be safe. They walked slowly to the mountain and talked about their adventures.

“Sis, why did jump down the mountain?” Luna asked curiously

Asriel saw Frisk freeze a little. Frisk’s expression changed to one of anger and worry. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I understand.” Luna said quickly

“No, you need to know.” Frisk said slowly then turned to Asriel and asked “You want to know too, don’t you bro?”

“Yeah, I am curious.” Asriel said softly

“I didn’t jump down. My old parents pushed me down.” Frisk said slowly

“WHAT!?” Asriel and Luna shouted together

“I heard the rumours about the mountain and was curious.” Frisk explained “So one day, I climbed the mountain. I was looking down the hole and the next second, I was falling down the hole. The last thing I saw was our old parents sneering faces before I fainted.”

“If I wasn’t scared of Sans, I would walk to your oold parents house and kill them both.” Asriel said angrily

“Bro, calm down.” Frisk said calmly “What good would that do? And them pushing me down did do a lot of good.”

“What do you mean, sis?” Luna asked curiously

“If I hadn’t fallen, the monsters would still be trapped. Asriel, you would still be Flowey and Luna and I would still be living with our parents with their abuse instead of mom’s and dad’s care and kindness.” Frisk said in a matter-of-factly tone “So them pushing me down is the best thing could have ever happened.”

“That’s true.” Asriel said with a small chuckle

“Yeah.” Luna agreed

“Come on, Alphys is waiting.” Frisk said happily

The other two nodded and then all three siblings walked faster to the mountain. Then They walked down to the barrier room. Then they took the elevator down to Alphys’s lab. They stopped right outside the lab.

“Should we knock?” Asriel asked nervously

Frisk walked up to the door and knocked on it hard. The next moment, here were sounds of things dropping, scuffling and a lot of muttering. Then Alphys opened the door and smiled at them.

“H-hi, Frisk and your majesty.” Alphys said and gave a little bow to Asriel

“Alphys there’s no need for the formalities. I kinda hate them actually.” Asriel admitted “Just call me Asriel.”

“Okay, Asriel.” Alphys said with a small smile

“Alpyhs, this is my little sister. Her name is Luna.” Frisk introduced

“Hello, little one.” Alphys said kindly “I’m Alphys.”

“Hello.” Luna said quietly

“Come on in. The tests will only take a minute.” Alphys said then corrected herself “Sorry, it’s actually only one test.”

“Okay then.” Frisk said happily

Alphys lead the three over to her workplace which looked neater this time. Alphys then told Asriel and Frisk not to move an inch as she picked up a metal rod. Then Alphys moved the metal rod all over Frisk and Asriel.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Alphys said as she put down the metal rod “Now just give me a sec as the computer analyses the data and prints it out.”

After a minute ar two, a piece of paper came out of the machine and Alphys snatched it up to see what it said. The three siblings waited anxiously as they waited for Alphys’s response. Finally, she looked up at them with a smile.

“Is there anything wrong with him?” Frisk asked at the same time when Asriel asked “Is there anything wrong with her?”

Luna giggled and Alphys chuckled. Alphys then said “No but Frisk you have something special now.”

“W-what?” Frisk asked nervously

“Magic.” Alphys said happily

“WHAT!?” All three of them shouted together

“Yes. Your half boss monster now.” Alphys explained “You now have very powerful magic. You also have the boss monster’s anti aging ability.”

“What!?” Frisk shouted

“You won’t age unless you marry and have kids of your own. The very same concept of the boss monsters.” Alphys said happily

“B-but what about Luna? She will still age. She will still grow old and die someday.” Frisk said in protest “I want her with me forever just like Asriel.”

Alphys thought about it and then had an idea. But she didn’t know if they would approve or not.

“I could transfer a bit of both of your magic’s and put into Luna.” Alphys suggested “But there would side effects too. She would change just like you did, Frisk.”

“Yeah, frisk. Does Luna want that?” Asriel asked curiously

“Luna, what do you say?” Frisk asked kindly

“I want to stay with you, Asriel and our new mother and father forever, sis.” Luna said happily “Change is good, right?”

“Yes but you will look like how I look now.” Frisk said

“That’s fine. You don’t look too bad, sis. You actually look better than last time.” Luna said brightly

Asriel and Alphys laughed at Luna’s comment while Frisk flushed. She glared at Luna who smiled back at her.

“Then it’s settled then. We’ll come back tomorrow.” Asriel declared “Okay, Alphys?”

“Of course, see you tomorrow.” Alphys said happily

The three siblings then left after saying goodbye. Asriel kept taking about training Frisk’s new magic abilities but Frisk and Luna were more interested in the fact they would both soon be immortal. Their lives just got more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I know some os you guys are thinking it's weird that i wrote that Alphys could transfer some magic into Luna to give her immortality but I found it quite nice. I have a younger sister and if I had immortality, I would definitely want to share it with her as well as the rest of my family.Well, that's my idea anyway.
> 
> If you guys are wondering why i changed Asriel's and Chara's counterparts name's. Well it's because I didn't want you guys and myself to get their characters confused. So yeah, Underfell Asriel is Avon Dreemurr and Underfell Chara is Clara.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all those who have stuck with the story so far. It means so much to me. Thank you so much again! Next chapter will have a bit more crossover.


	7. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Avon and Clara Undertale. Sans how will you react to this? Hmmm.........

It’s been two days since Alphys transferred a bit of both Ariel’s and Frisk’s magic into Luna. There were indeed side effects that turned Luna into half a boss monsters. Luna was indeed thrilled that she could use magic now.

Frisk, Luna and Asriel, though Asriel joined grudgingly, were now being trained by Toriel and Asgore to control their magic. They were getting better at combat and also could use a bit of healing magic too.

*Underfell*

“So what do we do now?” Clara asked curiously

They had finally defeated Sans. He was the only one left after all the others. They had been fighting for three days straight as Sans wouldn’t let them get out of the fight. Avon and Clara were both tired to the core.

“I don’t know.” Avon said softly “But I do know a way to get out of here for good.”

“How?” Clara asked as her eyes lit up hopefully

“We have to merge the seven souls together. Then they will create a portal to another universe. Hopefully a better universe.” Avon explained happily

“B-but you need Frisk’s soul to stay in this form and I don’t want to lose you.” Clara said quickly

“Don’t worry. I got it all thought out.” Avon said with a smile

Avon took out his red soul and concentrated. Then Clara watched in shock as Avon split his soul into two souls, both souls were a pinkish red colour.

“You see, all under control.” Avon said proudly “One soul for me. One soul for the portal.”

“Great. Are you okay, bro?” Clara asked worriedly

“I’m fine.” Avon said happily

“Oh, good.” Clara said with a sigh of relief

“Come on, Clara. Let’s do this!” Avon said excitedly

“Okay, let’s do it.” Clara agreed “But first we have to find the other six souls.”

“Oh, that’s no problem cause’ I know where exactly the other six souls are.” Avon said proudly “Come on, follow me.”

*Undertale*

“So what do we do today?” Frisk asked

Frisk, Asriel, Luna, Asgore and Toriel sat together at the dining table eating breakfast. Toriel had made cherry pie for them all to enjoy. Now they were discussing what they were going to do that day.

“I have no idea. What are you and dad going to do, mom?” Asriel asked Toriel curiously

“Well, your father and I had been thinking of doing some gardening on the balcony.” Toriel said happily “Nothing grand. Just a small garden.”

“Maybe we could watch some TV, sis.” Luna suggested

“Actually, I wanted you three to go visit some of our monster friends so you three can get some exercise.” Asgore said

“Oh, okay then, dad.” Frisk said in surprise

“I’m sure that your friends will be happy to see you three.” Toriel said brightly

“Okay, mom. We’ll come back after six o’clock.” Asriel said happily as he, Frisk and Luna got up

“Bye, mom and dad.” Luna said

“Bye. See you later.” Frisk said happily

“Goodbye and be careful, my children.” Toriel said as the three siblings exited their hotel room.

*Underfell*

“Why do we need the other six souls?” Clara asked curiously as she and Avon walked to the place where Frisk had first fallen

“We need more than the power of one DETERMINATION soul to open a portal to another universe, Clara.” Avon explained “Finally, we’re here!”

Clara looked around and smiled at the familiar place. When Frisk had first fallen down, she had immediately seen Clara when she had finally woke up from the fall. From then on, Frisk and Clara had been like siblings. Clara started tearing up at the memory.

“Don’t worry, Clara. We’ll get out of here.” Avon said as he saw his sister’s change of expression “We’ll make sure that that Frisk is never harmed.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Clara said as she wiped a few stray tears away

“Come on, Clara.” Avon said as he held out the pinkish red soul “Help me hold this while I put the others together.”

“Okay, Avon.” Clara said with a small smile

Avon slowly put the six souls together. The six souls began to glow wildly as they merged slowly together. Avon then quickly took the pinkish red soul from Clara and shoved it with the others.

There was a bright flash of light in which the seven souls completely merged together. When the flash ended, Avon and Clara saw a portal in front of them. The portal was glowing all the seven colours.

“There!” Avon exclaimed “The portal is open!”

“Great! Can we go through now?” Clara asked curiously

“Yeah, we can and it’ll close once we exit the portal.” Avon said happily

“Are you sure it’ll close?” Clara asked worriedly “We don’t want any of those creeps coming through.”

“Don’t worry, sis. It’ll close.” Avon said brightly then held out his hand “Come on, let’s go.”

Clara nodded and took Avon’s hand. They then walked through the portal together, both unaware of where they were about to end up.

*Undertale*

“How was your day, my children?” Toriel asked

The Royal family (now including Luna) was seated at their dining table for dinner. Frisk, Asriel and Luna had come home to see their balcony beautifully decorated with golden flowers. Even though Asriel did flinch at first when he saw them, he agreed that they were beautiful.

“It was okay.” Frisk said brightly “Undyne is a police officer now, dad. And Papyrus is a lawyer!”

“Oh. Well good for them.” Asgore said

“Actually, I have no idea how Papyrus managed to become a lawyer.” Asriel said “You should hear him talk with his lawyer’s voice, mom. He sounds like a professional.”

“I will be sure to have a chat with him then.” Toriel said happily

They talked and ate some more for a while before Toriel brought out the desert. While they were eating their desert, a portal opened behind them suddenly.

“What the hell!?” Asgore shouted

Suddenly, two creatures, one monster and one human, came out of the portal and fell flat on their faces. The portal, just like it appeared, disappeared suddenly.

“Oww…” Clara groaned as she got up “Thank god, we can’t do that again.”

“I’m with you there, sis.” Avon groaned

Frisk was watching the two curiously while the others watched apprehensively. Avon, in Frisk’s opinion, looked like Asriel. He also had jet black hair and lightning blue eyes unlike Asriel’s bright green. Frisk thought Clara looked like Chara but seemed younger than Chara.

Frisk got up and walked over to the two. She had to dodge Toriel’s grab to stop her, she then knelt down in front of the two.

“Um, are you two okay?” Frisk asked softly

Avon and Clara looked up and saw Frisk. They froze for a bit before tackling her into a bone breaking hug. Frisk didn’t know what to do other than just let the two hug her.

“You’re alive.” Clara sobbed

“Uh, why wouldn’t I be?” Frisk asked curiously

Avon and Clara then drew back suddenly as they realised that they weren’t hugging their Frisk. They looked at each other as both of them didn’t know how to explain things.

“What are your names?” Frisk asked

“I’m Avon Dreemurr but just call me Avon.” Avon said quickly

“I’m Clara.” Clara said softly

“Nice to meet you, Avon and Clara.” Frisk said brightly “I’m Frisk Dreemurr.”

Avon and Clara froze. Frisk’s last name in this universe was Dreemurr!?

“That’s my brother, Asriel. My mom, Toriel and my dad, Asgore.” Frisk continued “And that’s my little sister, Luna.”

“Um, why are you with them?” Clara asked nervously

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked curiously

“In our universe, they killed yo- our Frisk. Well, mainly it was Asgore that killed her.” Avon said

“I what!?” Asgore shouted

“Well, Toriel did try it too but Asgore got to kill her first.” Avon said with a distinct tone of hatred in his voice

“Why are you two here?” Asgore asked curiously

“We don’t want to stay in that hell of a universe. We want a new start here.” Clara said quickly “Please don’t send us back.”

“They couldn’t even if they wanted too.” Avon commented “I’m pretty sure that we’re on the surface so that means that they used seven souls to break the barrier here. Am I right?”

“Yes, you are.” Toriel said slowly “You seem very knowledgeable for a young one.”

“Being a weed for a hundred years does help.” Avon said coldly

“Hey! Don’t talk to my mom like that!” Asriel shouted angrily

“You shut up! You have no idea what we’ve been through!” Avon shouted back

“Oh yeah? You’re not the only one that was a flower!” Asriel spat

To Asriel’s surprise, Avon instead of shouting again, laughed at Asriel. He laughed for quite a while before stopping.

“Becoming a flower was the best thing that could have happened to me!” Avon shouted “It opened my eyes to the real monsters that were my parents!”

“What!?” Asriel gasped confused

“When Clara fell, I finally had a friend. A friend that understood me, cared for me and didn’t care about my position as prince.” Avon said slowly “But my parents wanted to kill her so I pleaded with them not to. In the end, I had to treat her horribly just so my parents didn’t kill her.”

Asriel looked at Frisk and knew that Frisk was thinking the same thing. What kind of messed up universe did those two come from!?

“Then when I became a flower, the first thing I did was find my parents. I thought they could help me or at least take care of me.” Avon said then laughed maniacally “Scratch that! The first thing Toriel did when I told her who I really was was throw a fireball at me. Asgore tried to spear me with his trident.”

“Frisk was the only one who was ever nice to us. She, even though was being hunted by every monster, spread her kindness through the Underground.” Clara said happily “She was like a sister to us. We came here because she gave us the chance to get out of that hell and come to a nicer universe.”

“I’m sorry for talking so harshly just now.” Avon said in a apologetic tone “I just need to get used to having a Toriel and Asgore that are kind and nice.”

“It’s fine, dear.” Toriel said kindly “You two must be very tired after all this.”

“Um, yeah. We are kinda tired.” Clara admitted

“Mom, they could have that extra room we have here.” Luna suggested happily

“Yes, they could. Would you two like that?” Toriel asked

“Yes very much please.” Avon said

“I’ll show them. Come on, follow me.” Frisk said happily

Avon and Clara followed Frisk slowly out of the room. Toriel then began to tidy up the dining table while Luna, Asriel and Asgore sat and tried to comprehend what just happened.

“They seem nice.” Luna commented

“Yeah, they do.” Asriel said softly then started to laugh “I wonder how Sans will react to Avon.”

“We’ll have to wait until tomorrow to find out I guess.” Asgore said “Come, let’s al turn in for the night. It’s been a long night.”

All of them agreed and went to bed. Asriel and Luna found Frisk collapsed on their bed went they entered their room. They giggled a little before laying down and drifting off to sleep too.

*Somewhere else*

Underfell Sans looked around at his surroundings and came to the conclusion that he was on the surface.

“Remember just kill Avon and Clara. Nobody else.” Error said warningly

“I got it. Keep your shorts on.” Fell grunted

“Good luck. Your gonna need it.” Error said before leaving.

“see ya.” Fell said then laughed “i’m gonna kill them all, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. I'm planning for James, Emily, Tristan and Jake to reapear next chapter so watch out!


	8. Announcement and Apology

First off, I know I haven’t posted anything for a while now and I am deeply sorry for that. I’m having trouble coping with my senior high year in school since we have to rush through chapters and extra chapters so I’ve been really busy. I hope all the people who have been following my stories understand this. But I’m not going to stop writing because I love to write for you guys! But it will be a while before I post new chapters and sorry for that too. Anyway I’m planning on writing again after my first test so just hold on for a little longer please. Thanks for all the support so far and Bye!


End file.
